


Roxas' Bad Day

by Katrina_Marris_DOH



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19098235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina_Marris_DOH/pseuds/Katrina_Marris_DOH
Summary: Roxas has a bad week. Axel handles it.





	Roxas' Bad Day

Roxas huffed as he stormed into the room, alerting his fiery boyfriend to his arrival. Axel looked up expectantly, but he only received a slamming door as Roxas disappeared into his room. Axel sighed, but Demyx gave him a knowing grin.  
“Hey, don’t hurt him too much.” Demyx warned, still grinning. “He’s gonna have to go on missions again.”  
“Haha, just be thankful Zexion isn’t like this.” Axel replied dryly.  
“Oh, but he is-”  
“Don’t wanna know. I’ll see you later, Dem.” Demyx showed himself to the door, leaving Axel and his soon to be very sorry boyfriend alone in their apartment. Roxas had been building up to this all week. It had been almost a month since he had last gotten spanked, so it wasn’t really a surprise.  
Axel knocked on Roxas’ door. “Can I come in?”  
“Go away!” So this was how it was gonna be.  
“Baby boy, you don’t want to take that tone with me.” Axel growled. He could hear a definite squeak come from Roxas’ room, which was a sound he was going to store away to tease about later. A few moments later, the door slowly opened, revealing Roxas in all his adorable patheticness.  
Roxas was kind of a mess. His blond hair stuck out more than usual, causing him to resemble Sora more and more. His baby blue eyes were red rimmed as they darted everywhere, refusing to look Axel in the face. His black coat had been discarded into a bundle on the floor and he was dressed in sweatpants and an old t-shirt… that was Axel’s.  
“Hey, I was looking for that shirt!”  
Roxas looked down at the shirt and immediately started to take it off, tossing it at Axel’s face. “Fine, take it back then!”  
Axel jumped, startled at Roxas’s mood swing, but he quickly recovered. Strolling forward, he tucked Roxas under his arm and delivered four stinging swats to his ass. Roxas yelped and tried to shift out of the way to protect his butt, but Axel held firm.  
Roxas was very vocal when he got spanked, which was far more often than one would think. Axel expected that the novelty would have gone away by now, but Roxas was just as vocal as ever.  
After the four swats, Axel righted Roxas again, green eyes staring into the tear-filled blue. “You have been building up for this all week. What in the world has gotten into you?”  
Roxas whimpered reaching back to rub out the sting. Axel grabbed his hands to stop him. “I don’t think so. If you don’t start talking, I’m gonna go back to paddling your butt until you can give me an answer.” Roxas practically wailed at that.  
“No! I don’t want-”  
“I didn’t ask if you wanted to be spanked. I asked why you’ve been so moody lately.”  
Roxas’ eyes flickered about the room, seemingly weighing his choices. Axel counted back from ten in his head before stepping forward and pulling Roxas toward the bed. Roxas went back to wailing.  
“No! Axel, no!”  
Axel was silent as he sat down on Roxas’ bed, pulling Roxas to stand between his knees. He kept his hands on Roxas’ hips, preventing him from running off. That had happened once before and he was pretty sure Roxas had learned to never do that again. He hadn’t sat comfortably for the next three days. But just to be safe…  
Axel looked at Roxas expectantly. He knew what Axel wanted him to do. Sometimes he would and sometimes he wouldn’t. After a few moments of Roxas sulking and looking firmly in the other direction, Axel sighed. “Come on, baby boy, you know the rules.”  
Roxas shook but still made no move, so Axel grabbed the waistband of Roxas’ pants and tugged them down. Roxas squawked indignantly, but he knew better than to try and stop Axel. Axel had given him the option of doing this for himself. When Roxas stood before him, clad in only boxers, Axel reached into the waistband of those too, each hand coming to squeeze Roxas’ cute little bubble butt. Roxas made another little whine in his throat, but this wasn’t an indignant noise, this sounded more like…  
“I’m sorry, Daddy!” Roxas wailed, flinging himself into Axel’s chest. Axel grunted a bit at the shock of the collision, but he managed to catch Roxas anyway. Roxas was sobbing into his shirt, but Axel just let him cry it out. He kept one hand on Roxas’ ass while he moved his other hand to rub his back.  
This was new. Roxas didn’t usually start the waterworks until well into the spanking. Something was wrong beyond Roxas’ typical moody naughtiness. Axel frowned, rubbing his back. Roxas’ back was surprisingly warm, despite being shirtless. Axel forced Roxas up for a moment, putting his hand against Roxas’ forehead.  
No wonder he’s been so cranky… Axel realized the issue now. Roxas was very warm. It wasn’t hard to tell that Roxas was sick.  
Frowning, Axel cupped Roxas’ face. “Baby boy, have you been feeling sick?”  
Roxas nodded tearfully.  
“And what are we supposed to do if we feel sick?”  
“Tell Daddy.”  
“Did you?”  
Roxas’ eyes started to well up once again as he shook his head.  
“Hey, hey, none of that. Come here.” Axel drew Roxas back into his arms and lifted him to sit on his lap. Roxas sniffled pitifully, laying his head on Axel’s shoulder. Axel soothed his tears by rubbing his back, thinking about how to approach the next bit.  
When Roxas was pretty safely calm, Axel nudged his head back up with his shoulder. Roxas looked at him, a bit confused.  
“I know you’re feeling sick, but I need to know how sick you are.” Roxas stared blankly for a moment before recognition lit up in his eyes. He began shaking his head frantically.  
“No, Daddy! I don’t wanna!”  
Axel frowned sternly. “Baby, I need to be able to see how high of a fever you have. That means you need the thermometer. If you want to throw a fit, Daddy can spank your naughty butt first and then use the thermometer. So which is it gonna be? Are you gonna be good and let Daddy take your temperature or are you gonna be naughty?”  
Roxas’ blue eyes widened dramatically as he considered his options before throwing his arms around Axel’s neck with a muttered “I’ll be a good boy.” Axel smiled lightly as his boyfriends dramatics. He was too cute when he was in his headspace. Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas and hoisted him up. Roxas wrapped his legs around Axel’s waist as they made their way to the kitchen. Axel found the thermometer and Roxas squeezed tighter when he heard Axel pull it out of its box. Axel hushed him soothingly, making their way back to the bedroom.  
Once safely returned to the bedroom, Axel eased Roxas onto the bed- laying on his stomach. Axel pulled out the bottle of lube and placed it next to the thermometer on the bed. He went to ease the boxers off of Roxas, but Roxas started squirming, trying to protect himself from what was coming. Axel huffed and gave Roxas a few warning swats, effectively stilling the boy. He pulled the boxers down, pausing to appreciate the two perfect globes before him, dusted a light pink from the spanks.  
Axel grabbed the lube and coated one finger before reaching back over and parting his cheeks. Roxas’ hole was small and tight and Axel wished more than ever that Roxas was healthy because he had a few other ideas in mind… but those could wait for a couple days. He carefully eased his finger past Roxas’ rim, causing the younger boy to squawk and whine. Axel patted his butt lightly, trying to sooth him.  
“I know, baby, but the thermometer is gonna hurt if I don’t.”  
When he felt that Roxas was sufficiently slicked up, he grabbed the thermometer. It was a little thicker than Axel expected, but it would do the trick. He added some more lube to the tip and eased it into Roxas. Roxas tried to squirm at the intrusion, but Axel gave his butt a warning squeeze and he froze.  
After only two minutes, but what probably felt like years to Roxas, the thermometer gave a beeping signal. Axel eased it out, with much whining from Roxas (which may or may not have caused Axel to pull it almost the entire way out before sliding it back in), and took a look at the temp.  
101.5.  
Axel let out a low whistle. It could have been worse, but that was definitely enough for Roxas to be feeling it. And that explained his cranky attitude.  
Right. His attitude.  
Axel had learned not to make exceptions when spanking Roxas. If he didn’t do it for some reason or another, Roxas typically came back worse the next time. So, even with Roxas feeling pretty miserable, he was going to have to spank him. He didn’t have to make it last forever, he just needed the reassurance of punishment and forgiveness.  
“Alright, baby, so you’ve got a fever. A kind of nasty one at that, but before we do anything to take care of it, I need to you tell me how many rules you broke this week.”  
Roxas looked like Axel had just kicked a puppy. “B-but, Daddy-”  
“The only ‘but’ in this conversation is a soon-to-be spanked one.”  
Roxas’ lower lip trembled, but Axel was pretty proud of himself for that comeback.  
“Does Daddy need to help you?”  
“N-no.” Roxas whimpered. “I-I was mean to D-Demyx. I s-swore at Xigbar. I w-went on the m-mission you told me not to go on.”  
“You did WHAT?”  
Roxas went back to trembling, and Axel took a deep breath to calm himself, drawing Roxas into his arms again. “I’m sorry, baby. Please keep going.”  
“I-I didn’t tell Daddy that I was feeling sick. I broke Larxene’s mirror and lied about it. I didn’t tell Daddy that I needed a spanking for that. And I was mean to Daddy and slammed doors.” Roxas finished in a whisper, refusing to look at Axel.  
“Very good, baby boy. I’m proud of you for telling me now. Since you aren’t feeling good, but you were a good boy anyway, Daddy’s going to give you only two spanks for each… except the mission one, you’re getting five for that one, and we might be talking about that later. That’s a total of nineteen- are you ready for that?”  
Roxas bit his lower lip, but nodded. “That’s my brave boy.” Axel praised, he rubbed Roxas’ back for a few moments longer before he pulled him over his knee. “Alright, Roxy, you’re gonna get sixteen on your cheeks, but the last three are gonna go where it hurts.” Roxas whimpered, but nodded. “Good boy. Since you’re not feeling good, and you’ve been good, you don’t have to count, just stay still and take it. Understand?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” Roxas whispered.  
Axel ran his hands through the soft strands of Roxas’ hair before figuring he had wasted enough time. Raising his right hand, he brought it down with a crack onto Roxas’ left cheek. Roxas wailed, reaching back to protect his buns. Axel clicked his tongue knowingly. Roxas knew better, but since he had a fever, Axel chose to let it go. He shifted his knee up, pushing Roxas’ butt into a better position. His second smack struck the sensitive skin where butt met thigh and was hard enough to jiggle his cheeks upward.  
“No, Daddy! Not there!”  
“Move your hands and they won’t have to be there.” While Roxas seemed to think this over, Axel managed to land another spank on his sitspots, mirroring the previous one. That got Roxas moving. He reached upward, grabbing Axel’s free hand. Axel adjusted for him, allowing Roxas to cling to his left arm while he delivered spanks with his right. Roxas clung tightly indeed, sobbing into Axel’s elbow. Axel wanted to comfort him, but he figured it would be easiest to just finish first.  
Moving back up to the cheeks, Axel landed a fourth spank on his right butt cheek, admiring the handprint that appeared. The next four spanks were delivered in quick succession, causing Roxas to wail and kick his legs.  
Halfway through the first part. Axel thought. He knew Roxas should go to sleep, so he started to speed things up for the next eight spanks. He grabbed Roxas’ left cheek and squeezed it roughly before delivering four sharp spanks in the exact same spot.  
Roxas screamed before breaking down into harder sobs. “I know, baby boy, I know.” Axel murmured, rubbing the flesh he had so roughly abused. “Four more to the other side.”  
Roxas took a shuddering breath and released it, nodding into Axel’s arm, which he was still gripping like a vice. Axel decided it was really only fair that Roxas’ other cheek receive the same treatment, so reaching for the right cheek, he squeezed that perfect globe that lay before him. Roxas tensed, clenching his cheeks together, but Axel simply kept squeezing until he relaxed, delivering four fast and furious spanks to the same spot once again.  
Roxas now had some beautiful pink marks covering his adorable bottom, but they still had the last three to go.  
“Roxy, we’re down to the last three.” Roxas moaned, hugging Axel’s arm to him. “You’re getting these three because you went on the mission that Daddy told you not to go on, and that is not acceptable. You could have gotten hurt. You could have died. I do not want anything like this to ever happen again, do you understand?”  
“Yes, Daddy.” Roxas cried. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”  
“I know, baby. I know you are. You know the rules.”  
Roxas slowly released Axel’s arm, and reached back to his butt, grabbing each cheek and spreading them apart, revealing his hole to Axel. Axel gently ran his fingers through Roxas’ crack, admiring how Roxas would twitch. He was so sensitive.  
It was less of a spank and more of a sharp pat, but Axel delivered the first spank directly over Roxas’ hole. Roxas screamed as though Axel had stabbed him, releasing his cheeks and grabbing for Axel’s arm again. Axel soothed him with gentle murmurs, running his hands through his hair. Once Roxas had calmed enough for Axel’s liking, Axel spoke to him again:  
“Baby, just this once because you’re sick, I’ll let you just take it. Daddy will do all the work, but you have two more to go.” Roxas nodded tiredly, tears still spilling from his beautiful blue eyes.  
Axel worked his arm free and reached to spread Roxas’ cheeks himself. The last two spanks were quick, but harder than the first one. Roxas paused, gasping for air, too distressed to even cry. Axel picked Roxas up and stood up, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Roxas clung to Axel’s shirt, wailing.  
“It’s okay, baby boy. You’re okay. It’s all done. All is forgiven.” Roxas reached up to wrap his arms around Axel’s neck, silently asking to be picked up. Axel loved the size difference between him and Roxas, because it made it so easy to hold Roxas like a baby. Roxas didn’t always like to be picked up, so it typically only happened when Roxas was pretty deep in his headspace. Axel held him close, rocking ever so slightly, as Roxas’ head drooped onto his shoulder. Roxas had stopped crying, but he was still clinging tightly to Axel.  
Axel wasn’t sure how long they spent standing and rocking like this, but after some time, Roxas’ hold relaxed. Axel walked past the mirror so he could see Roxas’ face.  
Roxas was sleeping soundly, fingers lightly twitching on Axel’s shirt. Axel smiled endearingly, wishing he could have taken a picture of Roxas looking so cute. Instead, Axel took Roxas to the bed and gently shifted him to lay stomach down on the bed. Axel started to pick up the room, cleaning up until he heard Roxas stir. Roxas blinked drowsily, pushing himself up slightly and looking around the room.  
“Axel?” Roxas asked, the word slurred by his lack of wakefulness.  
“Hey, Rox. What’s wrong?” Axel was by his side quickly. Roxas looked at him and recognition lit up his crystal blue eyes.  
“‘M cold. That’s it.” Roxas announced. “Wondered where you were.”  
Axel chuckled. “I’m right here. Do you want a blanket?”  
Roxas looked at him for a minute before a mischievous look entered his eye. “Nope, just you.” Roxas pulled on Axel’s arm, trying to coax him into lying on the bed.  
Axel sighed as though this was some great chore. “I suppose. I guess I’m only good for being a human furnace.” But as he said it, he kicked off his shoes and slid into the bed next to Roxas.  
“You got it.” Roxas retorted, hints of his usual snark creeping back into his voice.  
“Come here, you.”  
Axel pulled Roxas on top of him, so that Roxas was laying on him and using his chest as a pillow. Roxas sighed contentedly, closing his eyes. Axel held him close, praying for more moments like this, and less moments like what led up to this point. He kissed the top of Roxas’ head.  
“I love you, Roxas.” He whispered to Roxas’ sleeping form.  
“I love you too.” Roxas replied, opening those blue eyes.  
And Axel knew he meant it.


End file.
